The present application is related, generally, to a sleeve for covering a ladder rung. In the telecommunication and other industries, service personnel are routinely dispatched to various field sites to work on equipment that is located relatively high above the ground. When working on equipment located relatively high above the ground, service personnel often use a ladder to access the equipment. The service personnel frequently travel to the field site via a van or truck and transport a ladder to a field site by stowing the ladder on the top of the van or truck. The rungs of the ladder are usually fabricated of aluminum and include a plurality of grooves.
When service personnel are dispatched to a field site during icing conditions, a stubborn sheath of ice can quickly form between the plurality of grooves and around the rungs of the ladder. The sheath of ice can be resistant to chemical de-icers and can be extremely difficult to remove. The iced-up rungs may adversely affect the productivity of service personnel using such a ladder.